dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Eclipsxxx/Ideas
DISCLAIMER: I am aware that some of these ideas have already been used. I am enforcing them. Hello. I have some ideas here that I think would be good additions to DS. Some of them you might not agree with, but thats okay. I'm just sharing my opinion. I will keep editing this blog ever so often. Price Buffs/Repricing There are plenty of dinosaurs, mainly sauropods, that are too easy to get and need to be repriced. They're powerful but have too low of a price, making people get them too easily. The first dinosaurs I'd like to put on this list are the T-Rex and Triceratops. I don't think they should be the starters. Instead, they should be sold for 2,750 DNA, and have them replaced with the Carnotaurus and Pachycephalosaurus. Both will have growth rates of 0.9. Carnivore repricing subcategory TBA. (To be added) Herbivores Ankylosaurus - 1,500 DNA Therizinosaurus - 1,500 DNA Amargasaurus - 1,020 DNA Apatosaurus - 7,950 DNA Barosaurus - 10,200 DNA Diplodocus - 6,000 DNA Lusotitan - 4,500 DNA Maiasaura - 950 DNA Puertasaurus - 9,500 DNA Saltasaurus - 1,120 DNA Shunosaurus - 1,120 DNA Triceratops - 2,750 DNA Stegosaurus - 1,500 DNA Shantungosaurus - 3,000 DNA Camarasaurus - 2,500 DNA Titanosaurus - 1,000 DNA Dacentrurus - 740 DNA Eotriceratops - 1,360 DNA Corythosaurus - 1,000 DNA Parasaurolophus - 750 DNA Saurolophus - 1,250 DNA Plateosaurus - 650 DNA Herbivores Subcategory ends here. Indoraptor Many people have wanted this hybrid in the game. I too, want it in the game. I think that it should be sold at an expensive price so that nobody buys and abuses it. It should be a thing that only veteran players would insist on buying. Indoraptor Price: 250,000 (Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom Release) 500,000 DNA (Black Friday) (Would have sold when JW: Fallen Kingdom came out. Would have sold again on the next black friday after that year.) GRM: 1.5 Elder Stats HP: 1590 DMG: 450 Def: 25 Spd: 23/30 Hunger: 450 Energy: 200 Proto Zenova To promote chickens game Monster Madness Survival, he released the Zenova as a skin for the Puertasaurus. It has more health and a higher GRM, but lower speed. So instead, the Proto Zenova would be a skin for the Brachiosaurus. You'd need to kill 50 Proto Zenovas in MMS, and you'd have to have the Zenova Slayer Badge to get the Proto Zenova. It'd be a skin for the Brachiosaurus. It'd be smaller than the Zenova, but faster. It'd have notably weaker stats. Dinosaur: Proto Zenova GRM: 1.5 Elder Stats DMG: 244 HP: 1790 Def: 10 Spd: 13/16 Monster Madness Survival Skin Bonanza Alot of MMS bosses and enemies look pretty cool. I think they'd be nice as skins. By the time MMS's anniversary rolls around, this event would happen. Here's a list of bosses I think would work as skins: Pickle (Sarcosuchus skin) Cost: 10,000 DNA (MMS event) (Same stats as Sarco.) Violet Ruler (Camarasaurus Skin) Cost: Kill 15 Violet Rulers in MMS. Elder Stats Health: 2160 DMG: 281 Def: 10 Spd: 12/15 Reptar (Utahraptor skin) Cost: 4,500 DNA Elder Stats Hp: 1075 DMG: 180 Def: 5 Spd: 22/29 Canopy Killer (Brachiosaurus Skin) Cost: 25,000 DNA Elder Stats Hp: 2745 DMG: 275 Def: 10 Spd: 10/12 Azure Rift (Giganotosaurus Skin) Cost: 25,000 DNA Elder Stats HP: 1739 DMG: 244 Def: 15 Spd: 15/18 Goat Horns (Tyrannotitan Skin Cost: 17,500 DNA Elder Stats HP: 1647 Dmg: 232 Def: 20 Spd: 13/16 Category:Blog posts